Moments
by SuperGirl8
Summary: Sequel to "The Days Go", S/V plus everyone else... to read "Days" first, click on my author name and look under my story list. Enjoy! R&R is always nice!


There are moments. Moments that change everything. Moments from which you can never return. Moments that kill some, and force others to live.  
  
Everything was wonderful for her. She was actually reforming a relationship with her father, and her mother. Not to mention she had a gorgeous boyfriend, the love of her life. Yes, her work and life hadn't drastically changed. But her relationships had, and that was enough for right now.  
  
Sydney laid there, thinking about how wonderful everything was right now, in this perfect time. The body next to her stirred.  
  
"Sydney? What are you thinking about?" Vaughn said groggily.  
  
"You. Us. Life."  
  
Vaughn placed his arm across Sydney's waist and pulled her close. "Oh, that's good," he murmured in her ear, kissing her head.  
  
"Vaughn? What were you like growing up?"  
  
Vaughn was quiet for a minute. "Well, like all kids I guess."  
  
"Were you happy?"  
  
"Until my dad died, yeah. And even after that. things got better."  
  
Sydney winced.  
  
"Why do you want to know Sydney?"  
  
"I don't know. I just want to know everything about you."  
  
Vaughn smiled. "I love you. That's everything."  
  
Sydney laughed, and turned so she was face to face with him. "No, you also snore when you sleep on your back."  
  
"At least I don't talk to myself." Vaughn kissed her on the lips, sending chills down her back.  
  
"You sure bout that?" Sydney raised an eyebrow. Then she broke into a smile and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Sydney laid her head down in the crook of Vaughn's neck. "Tell me about someday."  
  
Vaughn took a deep breath. This was something they talked about a lot, something that over the past few months had turned into a story that he would tell Sydney. "Someday you and I will own a house. A nice little house, with a yard for Donovan to run around in outside. We'll live within walking distance of the beach in Santa Barbara. Every morning, I'll get ready for my job teaching French at the local high school, while you go and lead fitness classes at the gym. Every night, we'll come home, and collapse into each other's arms, drinking wine and lots of spaghetti, since neither of us cooks much. On weekends, we'll go to the beach, or watch the hockey game. And then someday's someday. we'll have two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. And every time we see them, we'll count our blessings for them and for one another."  
  
"I already do."  
  
"Me too." Vaughn kissed Sydney on the forehead, knowing she was drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Vaughn awoke to hear his shower running. Sydney was no longer next to him. He got up, being greeted by Donovan.  
  
"Hey buddy!" He scratched the dog hard behind the ears, and then gave him one long pet down his back.  
  
Vaughn yawned as he entered his steamy bathroom. He turned on the sink and brushed his teeth.  
  
"Are you coming in or not? I've shampooed my hair twice!" Sydney's voice floated over the shower door.  
  
Vaughn smiled, taking off his boxers and then opening the door.  
  
Sydney kissed him, deeply. "I love that bedtime story. I fell asleep before I could tell you that, but I love that story." She kissed him again, pulling their bodies close.  
  
Sydney entered the SD-6 building late. That was one of the longest showers of her life. But it was a great one.  
  
"Hey Syd," Marshall came up to her holding a cup of coffee. "I have something fun for you."  
  
She smiled at him. "Does Sloane have a mission for me?"  
  
"Not that I know of. But this is something just for fun. Come on." Sydney followed Marshall to his office/lab area. There was a coat lying on the table.  
  
"Here you go." He handed the coat over to her. It was black, and looked waterproof. "Thanks?" she said, unsure.  
  
"Well, it may not be the most fashionable, but it is very practical. Just for you-" he patted the back of the coat, "parachute. Just in case you ever need it." He smiled at her, a smile that always made Sydney happy but a little sad too. Marshall was as genuine as they came, and yet most of his life was a lie and he just didn't know it. yet.  
  
"Thanks Marshall. I'm glad to have you around again."  
  
"Well you guys need some nerd to fix things."  
  
"No. I'm glad to have my friend around again." Sydney smiled again, lifting the jacket and then went to Sloane's office. Lately, Sydney hadn't been doing the best job in making sure that her CIA cover wasn't blown. In fact, she had been downright careless. So it was time for some damage control.  
  
Sloane seemed. odd. Sark turned in a chair, surprising Sydney.  
  
"Hello," Sark said, in his normal tone, which always carried subtext.  
  
Sloane looked from Sark to Sydney, and then agitatedly requested: "Sark, will you leave Agent Bristow and I alone please. We'll finish this later."  
  
Sark walked past Sydney much too close, and she could smell cologne.  
  
"Sydney, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing. just," Sydney sat down in a chair in front of Sloane's desk. "Emily. I don't know why, but lately she's just always on my mind. I come to work, and I think of her when I see you. I find myself, I'm sorry to say, zoning out a bit when you talk. I am just not sure I ever dealt with it."  
  
Sloane settled back in his chair, hands folded together. "Sydney, loss is always very hard. I mean, I don't need to tell you, with your mother and everything. But you must be strong. The way I see it Sydney, life is made of moments. Moments that alter your course, moments that change everything; moments from which you can never return. Moments that kill some, and force others to live."  
  
Sloane paused for a second, letting his words sink in. Sydney felt a shiver deep within her, like she had just heard something profound, but she didn't understand why.  
  
Sloane finished. "Sydney, you have to live." He patted her hand, making Sydney want to rip it off but she smiled weakly instead, feigning faking being alright.  
  
"So, do we have some business as well?"  
  
Sloane cleared his throat. "Yes actually we do. Sydney, something very dear to me has been taken, which is why you will work with only Sark on this. Marshall and Dixon must not know about it."  
  
Sydney nodded. "Why Sark?"  
  
"Because. he happened to be around when it happened, so he is already aware of what's going on. You need someone with you anyways, it's always good to be safe. Three days ago, someone broke into my house. They copied all my files- and made sure I knew. But, they took pictures that belong to me. Pictures of Emily, and other family things. These pictures are my only way other than memory to see Emily. Also, they stole a painting, a canvas of Venice that Emily and I bought on a sort of second honeymoon. It's personal value far outdoes its price value, just like the photos. I must have them back. I've located the group to an organization in Colombia. A drug cartel there has an obvious vendetta with the CIA. Somehow, they found out where I live. It is important that these pictures be returned to me, as well as the group destroyed. Do you understand?"  
  
Sydney nodded again.  
  
"Good. Sark and you leave in about five hours. I'll look forward to your return."  
  
With that Sloane smiled, and Sydney rose to leave. She opened his office door, and turned around, "Thanks for listening."  
  
"Sydney, you are like the daughter I never had. I will listen to you anytime."  
  
Sydney felt shivers down her back and a rush of coldness again. "Thanks," she managed to say before having to leave for fear of doing something drastic.  
  
"Sydney, I don't like this."  
  
"Don't like what?"  
  
Sydney stood in front of Michael, who looked stressed out as usual. She took a couple steps forward and put both hand around his face. "Look at me Vaughn. What's wrong?"  
  
Vaughn held her gaze and replied, "I don't like Sloane sending you out on missions with Sark. I don't like Sloane not telling your father, one of his best friends about this robbery. I don't like. this."  
  
Vaughn motioned to the storage space around them. Then he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Vaughn, this is our life. I don't like any of that other stuff. But its okay. Because I love you. And that single fact makes all the don't likes not seem so bad." Sydney kissed him. "I have to go. I'll see you when I get back."  
  
Vaughn smiled. He let her waist go and watched her leave. "And Sydney. I love you too."  
  
Sydney gazed at him for a moment longer, wanting to stay with him forever. But she could, once SD-6 went down. And being with Vaughn would make it that much better. 


End file.
